


Medical Confession

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bev has endometriosis, Beverly Marsh Lives With Her Aunt, Eddie helps her, Gen, Kinda?, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Sickfic, might not be medically accurate sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: When Eddie is spending the day with Bev, she starts to not feel well. Cue in Dr. K.





	Medical Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanna say that even if this isn't medically accurate, I tried my best to research it and I absolutely love the friendship between Bev and the boys. I kinda want to turn this into a series, like Bev telling the boys about her... thing. Let me know in the comments!

“Eddieeeeee…” Bev stretches out his name. She’s in the fetal position on her bed while Eddie is reading a book on the floor.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m fucking dying here, man,” Bev groans.

 

She’s felt like this for days. No, years. Beverly was 16 and she’s dealt with this pain since she was 13.

 

“I don’t have cigarettes for you, Bevvie,” Eddie says, not looking up from his book. Bev moans.

 

“No, I don’t need any cigarettes. I’m… I’m in a lotta pain,” Bev admits. This gets Eddie’s attention, him getting up from the floor and sitting next to Beverly on the bed.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Eddie asks.

 

“My stomach hurts so bad, Eddie,” She’s practically sobbing at this point.

 

Eddie was always concerned for Bev. After what her father did to her, he was always there for her.

 

“Is it your period?” Eddie asks. Yes, he was well educated in the female anatomy.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

She truly did know, she was just scared to tell Eddie. Even most pain relievers wouldn’t help. Her Aunt Madeline mostly kept her from school during those days, and this was one of those days. Madeline didn’t want her to be alone while she was at work, so she called Eddie to keep Bev company.

 

“What can I do to help, Bev?” Eddie asks

 

“I… I think we have a heating pad in the linen closet. Just put that in the microwave for thirty seconds,” Bev’s face wrinkles and she groans in pain. Eddie’s heart just breaks.

 

He goes to the hallway closet and finds a pink sewn up bag, assuming that’s what the heating pad was. He grabs it and the cherry pits inside sound like the rainwater instrument you used in grade school. Eddie just felt so bad for Beverly, but he was so happy that Madeline invited him over. He puts the heating pad in the microwave for the thirty seconds. Once it was done warming up, he headed back to Bev’s room. Her state almost made him cry, she was crying, still in the fetal position with her arms on her stomach.

 

“Hey, I got it,” Eddie kneels next to the bed and sets the heating pad on her tummy. “I’m sorry you don’t feel good.”

 

“Don’t get sappy with me, Kaspbrak,” Bev wetly laughs. Eddie wipes away her tears that just fell from her eyes. “Thanks.”

 

“Anytime,” Eddie sadly smiles. “Is it your period?” Eddie asks again.

 

This is when she fell silent. A frightened look on her face made him so scared. What if she was pregnant? Oh, shit. God, did she use a condom? Dammit, Ben.

 

“You don’t have to tell me. You’re entitled to your privacy.”

 

“I… I…” Bev stammers. “I… have endometriosis.”

 

Eddie had heard that word before. Probably from ninth grade health class, when Richie was being annoying and Eddie not paying any attention the whole lesson because of said boy. He knew it affected most women (or transgender men). It all made sense now. Why Bev was gone for a whole week from school every month. Why whenever it was before or after her period, she was really irritable. Why she had many doctor appointments back when she was 13.

 

“Oh, Bevvie,” Eddie grabs Bev’s hand. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“I wanted to see if anything would work first, and nothing has,” Her tears spring up again. “Sometimes it makes me less of me. Less of a woman. I may not have kids, I’m in extreme pain, and I’m exhausted every damn fucking month.”

 

“Bev, you are not any less of a woman. You are the most badass bitch I’ve ever known,” Bev looks away from him. “Beverly Marsh, do not turn away from me, look at me.”

 

She reluctantly looks back, her blue eyes glazed over.

 

“There you are,” Eddie says, rubbing her arm in a comforting way. “What have you tried? To relieve the pain.”

 

“Um… ibuprofen, naproxen, birth control, the heating pads. Even looked into getting surgery,” Bev confesses. The only other people who knew was Aunt Madeline and her doctor and now Eddie. “All those appointments sucked, Eds. All I wanted was one of the other Losers to hold my hand, not my aunt.”

 

“Aw, Bev. I’m so glad you told me,” Eddie brings her to his chest, cradling her head and rocking her back and forth.

 

“I’m happy Madeline made you come over,” Bev smiles.

 

“Me, too, Bevvie.”

 

From that day forward, whenever Bev wasn’t feeling good, Eddie would drop everything and take care of her. And when school would roll around, when she was home sick, he would go directly to Bev’s to help her. Eventually, Beverly will tell the other Losers, but right now, she just needed Eddie’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy! This was something. Btw I don't know if Bev's aunt has a canon name so I gave her the name Madeline. I feel like writers should delve more into the friendships of Bev and the boys rather that Bill, Ben or Richie. So I really hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short, I didn't have much inspiration.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth


End file.
